Arthdal Chronicles
Details *'Title:' 아스달 연대기 / Aseudal Yeondaegi *'Also known as:' Aseudal Chronicles / Asadal Chronicles / The Chronicles of Aseudal *'Genre:' Drama, fantasy, historical *'Episodes:' 18 *'Broadcast network:' tvN *'Broadcast period:' 2019-Jun-01 to 2019-Jun-16 (Part 1: The Children of Prophecy) 2019-Jun-22 to 2019-Jul-07 (Part 2: The Sky Turning Inside Out, Rising Land) 2019-Sep-07 to 2019-Sep-22 (Part 3: Arth, The Prelude to All Legends) *Saturday & Sunday 21:00 Synopsis A gripping tale of love, ambition, and tragedy, with four characters whose destinies are intertwined fighting for what they want in the city of Arthdal. Tagon (Jang Dong Gun) is the eldest son of San Woong, leader of the Arthdal Union. A celebrated war hero, he has paved the way for Arthdal to become a very prosperous nation, and is the most powerful person in Arthdal. Nobody ever dares to question him, and he is admired as he is feared. He long dreams of becoming the first king of Arthdal. Eunseom (Song Joong Ki) was born with the destiny of bringing destruction to Arthdal. Because his mother fought to save him, he goes through all sorts of adversities as he grows up. Years later he returns to Arthdal to fulfill his destiny. Tanya (Kim Ji Won) was born with the same fate as Eunseom, their fates both intertwined. She is the daughter of Yul Son and the anointed successor of the next Great Spiritual Mother of the Wahan people of Iark. Taealha (Kim Ok Bin) is the daughter of the Hae Tribe Chief, Mi Hol, a woman whose ambition knows no bounds. Cast ;Main Cast *Jang Dong Gun as Tagon **Jung Jae Won as young Tagon *Song Joong Ki as Eunseom **Kim Ye Joon as young Eunseom *Kim Ji Won as Tanya **Heo Jung Eun as young Tanya *Kim Ok Bin as Taealha ;Saenyeok tribe & Daekan *Kim Eui Sung as San Woong (Chief of Saenyeok tribe, Tagon's father) *Park Hae Joon as Moo Baek *Park Byung Eun as Dan Byuk (San Woong's son, Tagon's half-brother) *Park Hyung Soo (박형수) as Gil Sun *Choi Young Joon (최영준) as Yun Bal *Lee Ho Chul (이호철) as Ki To Ha *Hwang Hee (황희) as Moo Kwang *Ki Do Hoon (기도훈) as Yang Cha *Song Yoo Taek (송유택) as Park Ryang Poong *Lee Hwang Ui as Dae Dae *? as So Dang *? as Pyun Mi ;White Mountain tribe *Lee Do Kyung as Asa Ron (Chief of White Mountain tribe) *Son Sook as Asa Sakan *Seo Eun Ah as Asa Mot *Jang Yul (장율) as Asa Yon *? as Asa Moo *Choo Ja Hyun as Asa Hon (Eunseom's mother) cameo ;Hae tribe *Jo Sung Ha as Hae Mi Hol (Chief of Hae tribe, Taealha's father) *Yoon Sa Bong (윤사봉) as Hae Too Ak *? as Hae Young Bi *? as Hae Heul Rib *? as Hae Ahl Young *? as Hae Ka Ohn *? as Hae Kka Dak *? as Hae Ttae Moon ;Bachidure *Jo Seung Yun as Ha Rim *Go Bo Kyul as Chae Eun *? as Noon Byul *? as Seu Chun *? as Mo Myung Jin *? as Wool Baek *? as Teu Ri Han *? as Ra Im ;Iark *Jung Suk Yong as Yul Son (Tanya's father) *Kim Ho Jung as Cho Sul *Shin Joo Hwan as Dal Jae *Park Jin (박진) as Moong Tae *Yang Kyung Won as Teo Dae *Kim Cheung Kil (김층길) as Book Soe *Go Na Hee as Do Ti *Shin Moon Sung (신문성) as Doon Ji *Song Jae Ryong as Kum Bool *Park Ok Chul (박옥출) as Ah Ka Ji *Kim Bi Bi (김비비) as Woo Roo Mi ;Neanthal *Yoo Tae Oh (유태오) as Ragaz (Eunseom's father) cameo *Moon Jong Won as Rakeuneuroopeu *?? as Mooteuroopeu *Song Jong Ho as Isseuroobeu *Choi Ro Woon as Rottib *?? as Noseunaho ;Others *Choi Moo Sung as San Wook Production Credits *'Production Companies:' Samhwa Networks, Studio Dragon & KPJ Corporation *'Director:' Kim Won Suk *'Screenwriters:' Kim Young Hyun, Park Sang Yun Notes *The first script reading was held on August 26, 2018. *The drama was filmed on-location in Brunei. *The reported production budget was ₩54 billion. *Initially the director of the drama series was going to be Kim Jin Won, but in the end, tvN appointed Kim Won Suk. *This is the second drama that actors Kim Ji Won and Song Joong Ki will work together; they had previously appeared together in Descendants of the Sun. Recognitions *'2018 Korea First Brand Awards:' Most Anticipated Drama of 2019 External Links *Official site *HanCinema *English Wikipedia *Korean Wikipedia Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2019 Category:TVN Category:Historical Category:Fantasy